Troubled Times Leone saga
by boredofthis
Summary: The two Saiyans fight for earth once again against seemingly (and probably) infinite enemies. But all is not well.... please read and review, first piece on here.
1. Into the Fray

1. Into the Fray  
  
Goku considered his options. With the little energy he had left, there  
was no way he could muster any sort of attack that might cause serious  
damage. No kamehameha, no kaio-ken, no sprit bomb. Not this time.  
  
For the first time in a long while, he felt an emotion that was near  
alien to him.  
  
He felt afraid.  
  
As his long, golden hair dimmed, and shortened from foot-length, to  
shoulder length, from golden to trademark black, Goku realised a thought  
that sent chills through his Saiya-jin spine.  
  
Finally, recognised Son-Goku, perhaps his luck had run out.  
  
Well.  
  
That never stopped you before, he told himself.  
  
Goku looked up, a fleeting trademark grin of defiance appearing across  
his features.  
  
This is what he lived for.  
  
He chose his nearest enemy, and charged.  
  
Vegeta was in the thick of it, and loving it. Ten of these fools  
couldn't stop him – what made them think fifty more would make a  
difference? As he snapped the neck of his nearest assailant, Vegeta  
already had his sights set on his ultimate prize. Leone. Or, laughed  
Vegeta, Lord General Leone, Commander of the Shock Corps of the planet  
Liberty, as he liked to be known around the universe. Very grand indeed,  
mused Vegeta, but it wouldn't be lasting much longer. Reducing the  
surrounding plains and the hundred or so henchmen that were misusing  
that space with a low power Bakuhatsuha attack, Vegeta approached his  
target.  
  
Speeding through faceless enemies, he was pleased that he could still  
execute a move he hadn't used in such a long time. Well, he wasn't  
expecting much different, he was, after all, the Prince of Saiya-jins.  
Anyway, it was good to knock the dust off the old ones, never know when  
they might come in handy, he thought to himself as he sent numerous  
bodies tumbling to the ground. It was only about half a kilometre from  
Leone now, and instinctively, Vegeta felt his senses sharpen. As his  
pace quickened, he reminded himself that he was Vegeta, Prince of Saiya-  
jins, who could do no wrong as long as his pure blood ran through his  
veins.  
  
He looked up, focused on his enemy.  
  
This is what he lived for.  
Squeezing every spare ounce of energy he had into his bulging muscles,  
he charged.  
  
Leone looked on as the attack unfolded. He looked on proudly, his elite  
Shock Troops were efficient as expected, laying waste to the planet,  
sparing nothing and no one, ready for the re-cultivation of this planet  
E-arth. They had been trained well. Or was it Ea-rth? – it didn't  
matter, it would be re-named in roughly what the species of the planet  
called an 'hour's time'. Leone was pleased. He couldn't wait to set down  
the flag of planet Liberty on the planet and report back to his home.  
Maybe, they might allow him to stay and rule. Maybe, he might get  
promoted to Lord Commander-in-Chief of the Liberty Arms. He liked the  
sound of that, although Presiding Ruler of Earth was tempting. Taking a  
deep breath, and smiling to himself as folded his arms, Lord General  
Leone had a feeling things were about to get much better.  
  
In the time it took Leone's satisfied complexion to turn to one of  
horror, the one who could only be Goku – the legendary warrior of this  
planet – ploughed through twenty thousand of his men like they were  
dust. But what horrified Leone even more was that they hadn't just been  
ploughed through and left. They had all been systematically slain in  
varying degrees of brutality by this golden-haired warrior. But  
accompanying this horror, what terrified Leone, to point of freezing  
numbness, was the speed in which this had been done. Leone straightened  
himself. Impressive, indeed. But he was Lord General. And he was ready.  
  
Having slain over five thousand of these 'elite' soldiers already,  
Goku's power drain was inexplicable. He just didn't understand. There  
was no way only five thousand of these guys could deplete his energy  
resources so. Fifty thousand at ssj3 with a prolonged attack, maybe.  
None of them had a power level much above three thousand. Something was  
up, yet he didn't have time to hang around and ponder it. As he fended  
off a helmeted reptilian, he just hoped Vegeta was busy completing his  
part of the plan. 


	2. Looking On

2. Looking On  
  
Vegeta was almost there. He saw Leone had turned to face him, in  
fighting stance. Obviously he fancied his chances – obviously he had a  
death wish. Oh well, considered Vegeta, perhaps he should toy with  
Leone, allow him to think he had the upper hand. He would see. He really  
didn't plan on spending more than half an hour with this nuisance of an  
invader – he had training to do. He came to a stop within reaching  
distance of Leone.  
  
'So, you're here to take over this planet, hmm?'  
  
Leone's reply came in the form of flick of his forked tongue; no doubt  
some sort of insult on the dustball he originated from, thought Vegeta.  
He toyed with the idea of giving his own version of an insult - his  
Gallic Gun – but he thought better of it.  
Kakarott's influence was affecting him. Not good. He attempted again:  
  
'Tried. It's not worth it. They have better defence that you can  
imagine. I advise you to leave. Now.'  
  
Leone looked away, towards the inferno below.  
  
Such disrespect in front of a Prince! Why he didn't just smite this  
cretin with one energy ball – perhaps even Krillan's destructo disc was  
up to it – Vegeta didn't know, but still he humoured him.  
  
'What's wrong, are you deaf?'  
  
Leone turned his head.  
  
'I heard what you said, Son Goku.'  
  
Vegeta reeled for a moment, then powered forward, moving till he and  
Leone were nose to nose.  
  
'Be advised. Do not make that mistake twice. You will not live to tell  
of your error. I am not, nor do I want to be, anything like Kakarott. He  
is everything I despise in my race.'  
  
Leone moved to turn away again, but hesitated.  
  
'So, you are of the same race, yet not alike?'  
  
Vegeta had a feeling of deja-vu – this idea seemed to be on everyone's  
mind recently. Why couldn't they understand that Kakarott was nothing  
more than a low level Saiya-jinn, completely separate from Vegeta's pure  
bloodline? He felt the rage inside of him flare up – and there was only  
Leone to exact it upon.  
  
'You dare question the Prince of Saiya-jinns? For that you will most  
certainly die a slow and painful death!'  
  
Vegeta moved to attack, anticipating which blocks Leone was most likely  
to use. As he opted for his best line of attack, he realised that Leone  
was moving away.  
  
'Where are you going? We must fight! What are you doing?'  
  
Leone turned, but did not stop his motion in the opposite direction.  
  
'I am going to find the one they call Goku. You are not he, so I must go  
and find him.'  
  
Vegeta almost choked at this response.  
  
'I can tell you where he is, but you want to fight me, not hi-'  
  
'Where is he.' Leone, interrupting showed a new fierceness Vegeta had  
not seen. Perhaps Kakarott would have his work cut out. Maybe there  
might be enough of both of them left over to have two good fights,  
perhaps not. Whatever the case, he knew Kakarott would be the victor,  
which left him for Vegeta. One on one.  
  
'He is over that ridge, dealing with your incompetent army, if he is  
that important.'  
  
'Thank you. I shall return to dispose of you when he is defeated.'  
  
Vegeta snorted as Leone sped off in Goku's direction.  
  
'I hardly think so.'  
  
Following Leone's path with his eyes, Vegeta looked ahead to where Goku  
was. Or at least, should have been. He couldn't see the blazing yellow  
hair, nor hear the popping noise of low power kai blasts. Then he saw  
Goku. He hung limply in the air, as if suspended on strings, face  
covered in blood, desperately fighting of what was easily two thousand  
shock troops – all at once. He was losing. They swarmed around him, in a  
great ball of moving bodies, all kicking and punching, yearning for a  
piece of the legendary warrior's flesh. Any moment now, a great blast,  
maybe a kamehameha would send them all packing. Any moment now, Vegeta  
reassured himself.  
  
But the moment wasn't coming.  
  
And as more and more bodies entered the fray, and as Leone got closer,  
it occurred to Vegeta that Kakarott might be in trouble. As Leone  
reached where Goku was, Vegeta made to follow, but hesitated. He was  
curious to see what Leone had in store for Kakarott. He eased back, and  
waited.  
  
As Leone arrived at the swirling mass of bodies, he sent a coded message  
to all involved over his comlink. Immediately, his men began to  
dissipate and continue with their mission of carnage. What was left  
surprised him. A battered humanoid, in orange clothing hanging wilted,  
swaying in the wind, blood dripping from his fresh wounds. Leone almost  
pitied this Goku. Almost. 


	3. The Upset

3. The Upset  
  
Goku, through swollen eyes, could barely make out the large figure  
coming towards him. He was too tired to power up – he had no energy  
left. Hoping he was right, he hazarded a guess.  
  
'Vegeta, is that you?'  
  
A booming laugh sounded out. Goku was in trouble.  
  
'No. I am Lord General Leone. I want to fight you, as the named warrior  
of this planet.'  
  
A frown crossed Goku's swollen features.  
  
'What? I don't understand – "named warrior"?'  
  
'Yes. By our records, you are Son-Goku, defender of this planet. Under  
Liberty law, I am bound to challenge you to a one on one duel. When you  
lose, we will conquer your planet.'  
  
'Well, could you come back in the next few days? I'm sure I'll be in  
good health then, and I'll give you a proper match-up. I hate fighting  
when I'm not at my best.'  
  
'No. Your planet's re-cultivation date is set for an hour's time. It is  
not negotiable. I would have preferred to fight you under proper  
conditions, but this will save me a great deal of time. Thank you for  
your co-operation.'  
  
As Leone powered up his Devastator Beam attack, Goku found he cold  
finally see through one eye – if only a slit. What he saw made him  
realise that in fact, his luck had run out.  
  
He smiled as the kai beam hit him.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he had seen.  
  
It wasn't possible.  
  
It must be some sort of a trick.  
  
Leone, the so-called General of planet no-where had just sliced Kakarott  
in two with a mid-range kai beam.  
  
And Vegeta had been powerless to stop him.  
  
The chance to prove himself, gone.  
  
As the beam continued on to slice through the Earth, killing millions of  
people and sucking the life from the planet, Vegeta saw one thing. Rage.  
Rage to the point of tears. His original foe, taken from him by a...by  
a....nobody. He thought back to all the training he had done to try and  
better himself, the gravity room at Capsule Corp., the time chamber with  
Trunks. All done to try and better himself, so that the one day, when he  
and Kakarott would finally go head to head, he, Prince of Saiya-jins  
would triumph over the low level upstart Kakarott was. But what had just  
happened. No. It was unthinkable. It was impossible.  
  
It was unforgiveable.  
  
He powered up, screaming with fury. This bastard was going to cry for  
mercy. 


End file.
